


help me to feel

by cumforpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 'pussy', Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Baekhyun, M/M, chanyeol has breasts, just a lot of filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumforpcy/pseuds/cumforpcy
Summary: after presenting as an omega, chanyeol had begun to worry about the fast development of his tits.good thing doctor byun was more than willing to tend to all of chanyeol's needs.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	help me to feel

it began with a visit to the doctors.

chanyeol had been complaining about his achy breasts and leaking pussy for months on end, and frankly jongdae had finally had enough of it.

‘please chanyeol, you’ve been going on about this for months, a quick visit to the doctors won’t kill you.’

begrudgingly, chanyeol found himself inside the clinic the next day. it had only been a few months since the boy had presented as an omega, shocking most people due to his previously lanky build. but after presenting, omega qualities and features within him became visible. especially when it came to his hips and chest. over the course of merely four months, chanyeol’s hips had flared out, now apparent that he would in fact be able to bare pups. 

but most significantly, his chest. the area had been steadily gathering fat and was now, at four months, more than a handfuls worth and still swelling. and chanyeol wasn’t coping with the drastic changes. they hurt if he laid down on his front and they giggled every time he walked and don’t even get him started on stairs. lost in thought, he barely registered his name being called. 

‘chanyeol ?’ he was snapped out of his daze and met with the sight of the doctor, the alpha doctor. byun baekhyun.

‘y-yes, i’m here’ chanyeol blushed, standing up and following the doctor into his room.

‘so, chanyeol, i can see here that you have recently presented as an omega, how is that going for you?’

chanyeol was mesmerised by the alpha, his pheromones were intoxicating and chanyeol couldn’t get enough of it. now he was slightly embarrassed to be talking to this handsome alpha about his development.

‘um, actually, dr. byun, that’s what I’m here about,’

‘i see, what happens to be the problem,’ he clicks his pen, ready to take notes and chanyeol was blushing madly.

‘well, um, it’s been okay for the most part it’s just, uh, my b-breasts…’ chanyeol’s words died out as he spoke, his cheeks were glowing bright red, he could barely look baekhyun in the eyes.

‘your tits ? what problems are you facing ?’

chanyeol really didn’t want to continue. ‘they’re just, kinda.. big ? like a bit too big and its only been four months and they keep growing.’

baekhyun hummed, eyes drifting down to chanyeol’s chest and then back up to his eyes.

‘would you have any problems with a physical examination ?’

chanyeol’s eyes widened. If he had doctor byun’s hands on his tits… god he doesn’t think he would survive. yet, he still finds himself agreeing to the shorter’s request, soon finding himself lying down on the small bed to the side of the room. thank god he at least had his shirt on, providing a poor barrier between his tits and baekhyun’s hands.

baekhyun got straight to work, hands cautiously coming down to grasp the omegas chest. chanyeol gasped lightly at the sensation but if the doctor heard, he didn’t show it. baekhyun’s hands danced over his tits, kneading them softly at times before running his hands up and down and chanyeol was struggling to keep his thoughts pure, at this point his was sure slick will soon begin to drip from his pussy soon. just when chanyeol was getting used to the hands on his breasts, arousal slowly building in his stomach and pussy beginning to produce slick, they were gone.

chanyeol sat up and watched baekhyun type something into his computer, curiously.

‘chanyeol, if you’re comfortable would you be able to take your shirt off ? i just want to check some more things if that’s okay.’

the smile gracing baekhyun’s features almost distracts chanyeol from the fact that he’s being asked to get half naked for the doctor.

‘y-yeah, sure,’ within seconds chanyeol was pulling the shirt over his head, a red blush covering his face and running down his neck when he feels his tits drop when he pulls the shirt up, they bounce lightly. chanyeol prays doctor byun wasn’t watching, though when he finally removes the shirt he immediately makes eye contact with the doctor. his blush deepens.

pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he lies back down. his senses are heightened when he is met with the cool hands on him, completely different to just through the shirt.

just when the first drops of slick escaped from his pussy, the hands were gone.

‘well, chanyeol, it appears your tits are in fact quite a bit larger than usual for an omega at this point in time. and you said they keep growing ?’

‘y-yeah, doctor, I’ve had to change bra size about three times now, none of my bras fit anymore either.’ the information was admittedly embarrassing to disclose to the attractive alpha but if it the news affected baekhyun in anyway, he didn’t show it.

baekhyun hummed and came back to feel the omega’s chest once again, a small whine escaping chanyeol’s mouth at the sudden pressure.

‘i believe i’m going to need to collect a bit more data if that’s okay with you, chanyeol.’

the taller only nodded, eyeing the doctor curiously as he walked around the table, now at the end where chanyeol’s legs were.

‘this is going to involve a slick sample.’

chanyeol shuddered, understanding exactly what the alpha was requesting and silently nodded in agreement to the unasked question. soon, his pants were being pulled down to his ankles, causing a gasp to quickly escape the omega at the new temperature, and the fact that he had completely forgotten that he had put on panties that morning. once, again the alpha made no comment if he was affected, though it didn’t help the raging blush on chanyeol’s cheeks.

‘now, chanyeol, if you feel any discomfort at all during this process don’t hesitate to let me know.’ baekhyun pulled on a pair of gloves, and placed his hand on chanyeol’s thigh comfortingly. ‘would you be able to remove your panties for me and turn over ?’

chanyeol stuttered out a yes and slowly shimmied his pink panties down his legs, attempting to ignore baekhyun’s gaze and rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his arms as to not hurt his breasts.

‘spread your legs a little yeol,’

the omega did as asked, not missing the nickname. he felt the gloved hands moving up his legs to his ass, one hand helping to expose his pink pussy and the other coming to trace the already very slick rim. without a word, a finger slipped into his hole, a strangled moan followed shortly. the long finger began working in and out of his pussy quickly and chanyeol began to worry he wouldn’t last very long at all.

‘the aim here, chanyeol, is to get you to squirt, okay ? and i’ll try to collect it to take to the lab, is that okay with you ?’ chanyeol had no idea how baekhyun could sound so composed as he relentlessly fucks the youngers pussy producing lewd slick sounds.

chanyeol hummed and subconsciously spread his legs further, granting the entry of another two fingers into his hole. pressure was building in his lower abdomen fast but he didn’t feel like he could squirt and it seemed Baekhyun understood that, too.

‘i know this may seem unprofessional, yeollie, but i may need to use my cock in order to stimulate you enough to squirt, am i able to do that ?’

‘p-please, baekhyun, yes,’

baekhyun hummed in approval of the response and the unbuckling of his belt fell upon the omega’s ears. not long after, chanyeol felt the hot blunt cock pressing at his entrance and he couldn’t help but push back onto it, moaning when he felt it enter his pussy and stretch him out even further.

‘perfect, chanyeol, now this will only be a second.’ baekhyun had begun to sound breathless, clearly affected by the tight, wet heat surrounding him.

baekhyun began to thrust into the taller boy beneath him, only the sounds of moans and whimpers and slick filling the room and both of them could tell chanyeol was getting close. True to their thoughts, chanyeol began tightening around baekhyun’s cock.

‘c-close, alpha, gonna cum,’ chanyeol could only whimper out, the urge to squirt overwhelming his senses.

it happened in quick succession, that chanyeol could barely handle the pressure anymore, and baekhyun removed his cock, instead holding a container at chanyeol’s entrance as he squirted harshly, filling the container as well as soaking the doctor’s hand. the omega laid in the same position for a while, coming down from the incredible orgasm he had just experienced. finally, reality sunk in and the omega became alert to his surroundings, turning around and sitting up to face the doctor, not digesting the fact that he was in fact naked in front of the alpha. 

‘that was very good chanyeol, your slick production is incredible we have a great sample.’

chanyeol blushed at the compliment, allowing the alpha to help him get dressed back into his clothing. eventually, baekhyun finished the check-up, not without another feel inside the omega’s pussy, and a fell of his tits, though.

finally, chanyeol left the clinic, his breasts and pussy well-tended to and the personal number of the doctor with a promise to have his tits checked up on again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i had been meaning to finish this fic about a month ago but better late than never right !! i really hope you enjoyed reading this and have an amazing day ! 
> 
> my twitter @ is cumforpcy :)


End file.
